


Good Kisser

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon wants to know if he's a good kisser.





	

Simon was in thought not listening to Raj go on about the next training move they were about to do, next thing he knew he was on the ground, groaning slightly, "What the hell?!"

Raj snickered then gave him his hand for Simon to take, "Why are you not paying attention?"

Simon took it getting up off the ground, wow his hands are really soft, getting up brushing off his shirt sweats, shrugging, "Just thinking about something."

Raj raised his eyebrows, "Like?"

Simon but his bottom lip gently, "Okay! Jace who is dead to me Wayland tried to teach me how to flirt but it went horribly but I began to wonder if I was a good kisser, since Clary who name sound like a shoe Fray never told me I was."

Raj burst out laughing. 

Simon grunted punching Raj in the shoulder, "Don't laugh you dick!"

Raj cleared his throat trying to stifle his laughter, rubbing his shoulder, "Owwww!" 

Simon smirked at the punch he gave him, then rolled his eyes, "So i've been wondering if I was a good kisser."

Raj shook his head, "I'm sure you're a good kisser."

Simon pouted, this was not going how he wanted this to go, "But I can't just go my life kissing people and they not tell me if i'm good or not."

Raj chuckled, "I know what you're doing Simon"

Simon giving him his best puppy dog eyes, the ones his mother couldn't resist, "What ever do you mean?"

Raj smiled a little, okay Simon had the cutest puppy dog eyes, but he wasn't falling for it, "You just got your heart broken."

Simon shrugs throwing his hands up, "I'm not fragile! One little kiss isn't going to break me and make me fall in love with you!"

Raj smirked deciding to play along, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist, bringing him closer, "You sure about that?"

Simon blushed nodding, trying to find the words, clearing his throat, squeaking out, "Yes!" 

Raj giving Simon the biggest smug expression ever, moved hair out of Simon's eyes, "One kiss, and that's it."

Simon nodding licking his lips, slowly leaning in in, Raj was of course a bit taller then him so Raj bent down to kiss him, Simon sighed happily shutting his eyes then stopped sighing realizing this was a practice kiss, even though it means everything more to him then a practice kiss. 

Raj shut his eyes too, enjoying the kiss, he'd be lying if he said he never thought about doing this since they became friends, he did want a threeway after all, but then Fray had to go and take him and then break his little heart. This made Raj deepen the kiss, slipping in his tongue into Simon's mouth. 

Simon little out a little moan, then moved his hand into Raj's hair, they kissed for....what seemed like a few minutes, then they pulled back smiling like idiots, and Simon smiling the smile that Raj loved. 

Raj chuckled leaning back, with a smirk on his face, "The answer to your question Simon, Yes!You're an Amazing kisser!"

Simon blushed then did a little fist pump, "Yes!"

Raj shook his head while he let out a little laugh, wrapping his arms around Simon's waist.

Simon's entire face was red, he moved his arms around Raj's neck, playing with the nape of hair on the back of Raj's neck.

Raj smirked pressing his forehead against's Simon, "I told you one kiss and you'd fall in love."

Simon rolled his eyes playfully then leaned in for another kiss, "I'm glad that kiss happened."

Raj nodded rubbing his nose gently with Simon's "Yeah same! But you just got your broke-"

Simon shut up him with putting his index finger on Raj's lips, "Even when I was with Clary, I still wanted you."

Raj grinned at the news, "HA! Take that Fray!" 

Simon giggled shaking his head, "And people say I'm a dork....Okay!"

Raj smirked untangling himself from Simon making him groan, chuckling taking his hand, gently squeezing it, "You're not staying in that canoe tonight, over my dead body."

Simon pecked Raj on the cheek, "That's so sweet, thank you! Because it was getting really uncomfortable." 

Raj blushed shrugging, "You're too cute to sleep in a canoe."

Simon chuckled, kissing Raj's knuckles, "Show me the way."


End file.
